My Obsession
by Megan The Hedgehog15
Summary: Marshall Lee X Fionna one shot. Lemon alert! "He slowly slid his fangs into Fionna's neck. She was his love, his treasure, his obsession, and his to hold forever."


**FIONNA X MARSHALL LEE :) Lemon alert!**

Fionna yawned and got out of her sleeping bag. She could already tell it was going to be a boring day with no adventure. It was pouring rain. She sighed and went to take a shower. Her sister, Cake, was still sleeping so she tried to be quiet. She quickly turned the hot water and started to lather her long blonde hair in watermelon shampoo and conditioner. She sighed as the water ran over her skin. She lathered a lavender body wash and slowly shaved her legs, underarms, and crotch. She hated the feeling of hair on her body.

She shut off the water and patted herself dry. She was wrapped in a towel brushing her teeth when the doorbell rang. Fionna peeked out and found Cake still asleep. She made sure her towel was wrapped tight and opened the door to find a soaked Marshall Lee, "Oh my glob. Your soaked! Come in." She closed the door behind him and led him into the bathroom, "Here take a hot shower and I'll find you some clothes."

Marshall Lee quickly looked her up and down. The towel hugged her curves tightly, "Thank you Fionna. I owe you."

She shook her head, "No you don't! That's what i'm here for." She grabbed her clothes and walked out of the bathroom to find the Vampire something to wear. She heard the shower turn on and got dressed. She put on a "Escape the Fate" tee-shirt and some baggy sweatpants. She also found Marshall a large "Asking Alexandria" shirt and she found pair of large basketball shorts.

She heard the shower turn off and she knocked on the door, "Hey Marshall? I got you some clothes, and if you want I can put yours in the dryer." The door creaked open a little bit and a large hand gave his wet clothes to Fionna in exchange for the dry ones. Then it was shut again. Fionna blushed thinking about how she had that hot hunk of Vampire naked in her bathroom.

She hadn't realized that her hand was on the door knob. She shook her head. She couldn't just peek in on him. That would be rude. 'Well maybe one little peek..' Fionna thought. She was about to turn the knob when it turned from the other side. She sprinted to the living room and sat on the couch. Soon after Marshall came and lounged beside her.

"Does it fit good? Or should i find you something else?"

He grinned letting his fangs show, "Yeah it's fine. Thank you babe."

She blushed slightly. Fionna loved when he called her babe, "Your welcome. It's no big deal. What were you doing out in the rain anyways?"

Marshall sat up and stretched placing a long arm around her shoulders, "Well my dear, I was out this morning for a walk and I found a patch of big red and juicy strawberries. As I was eating the red it started pouring rain and I figured your house was closer than mine, and I haven't visited in a while."

Fionna grinned, "Makes sense. I'm glad you came though. I haven't seen you in a while."

Marshall wiggled his eyebrows, "Heh. Did you miss me?"

Fionna rolled her eyes and smiled, "Oh most defiantly." She noticed he had moved closer and tightened his hold on her shoulders. She wanted to lean back and feel his chest and stomach, and she could, but she didn't have the guts.

He smiled, "Where's the fur ball? She isn't screaming or hissing at me."

Fionna nodded towards the bedroom, "She's asleep. She sleeps like a rock during storms, wakes up to eat lunch, then goes back to bed."

He scooted even closer to her, "Like a rock you say?" Fionna blushed and nodded. Marshall pulled lightly making Fionna fall into his chest. She smiled and cuddled into him while her face grew hotter.

She gasped when she felt his lips being pressed into her neck. She tried to pull away, but he held her in place and continued to leave small kisses. Fionna let off a small moan when he started to suck and lick on her collar bone. His fangs grazed her skin sending shivers down her spine. Marshall grinned at her moan and continued to lick and nip at her skin. His hands started to rub down her body as one trailed up her shirt.

Fionna bit her lip to stop a moan from escaping her throat. Marshall stopped kissing her neck and slowly pulled away breathing on her newly formed hickey. She was about to protest his pause until he captured her lips with his own. She was stunned at first until Marshal started to nibble on her lip. She quickly recovered and started to kiss back.

Marshall smirked into the kiss and let one of his hands grope her breasts while gently tweaking her nipples. The other hand started to slowly slip down her pants. He grinned, 'She shaves.' He thought to himself. He gently started to rub circles until Fionna felt his hands and lips leave. She groaned in protest until Marshall shushed he and whispered, "Cake's up."

Fionna huffed and crossed her arms. Marshall chucked and gave Fionna a gentle kiss on the lips before Cake slowly made her way downstairs. "Hey fluff ball."

Cake groaned and drug herself into the kitchen, "Why is fang face here?"

Fionna laughed, "He got caught in the rain and was close by."

Cake drug herself back to their room while holding a sandwich, chips, and a drink. Fionna shook her head, "Wanna watch a movie Marsh?"

He nodded. He really wanted to finish what they had started before Cake interrupted, but they could finish later. Fionna put in "Captain America" and made a large bowl of popcorn.

She sat back down on the couch and offered the popcorn to Marshall and also brought a bowl of some mixed up candy. He smiled and ate some popcorn and sucked the red out of some candy.

Fionna heard a loud clasp of thunder and jumped into Marshall's lap. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She blushed and leaned back into him. She placed a small kiss onto his cheek and watched his small smile turn into a large grin. He gave her a small kiss on the lips and stroked her back. Fionna realized that she wanted him. More than she had ever before.

She gently, but firmly, pushed Marshall down on the couch and started to kiss his lips. He smiled into the kiss and ran his hands through her soft hair. Fionna started to move her kisses downward. She stopped at his bite marks but kissed each one gently and moved downward. Marshall let Fionna's name slip through his lips as she did this. Her small hands slowly pulled up his tee-shirt and about drooled at the sight. He was pretty nicely built. He wasn't ripped, but his body was nice and toned. Fionna started to kiss on his chest and gently suckled his nipple.

This was a strange gesture, but it still felt great. "Mm..Fionna." She smiled and started to kissed even lower. She got to the base of his shorts and quickly yanked them off. He wasn't wearing underwear and his penis popped quickly into view. It was a large size and she looked at it hungrily. Fionna looked up at Marshall and saw pleasure on his face. She softly gave his cock a long lick up to the head and gently suckled on it.

Marshall gasped for the air he doesn't need and his breathing hitched. He let off a soft groan and bucked his hips. Fionna took more into her mouth and played with his ball sack. Her other hand stroked the part that wasn't in her mouth. Every so often she would slip even more into her mouth until the whole length was inside. She felt him tensing up and she quickened her motions. Licking up and down quickly. "F-Fionna. I'm c-c-close." He was breathing harder and his manhood was throbbing. Fionna slowed down and started to suckle the head.

Marshall let off a small growl so she sucked harder. He moaned her name and came hard and fast into her mouth . She caught it all and swallowed the whole load. Fionna looked back up at Marshall. He was breathing hard, but had a small grin on his face. She crawled up and laid her head on his chest. His breathing slowed and he stroked her head. He gave her a small kiss and then pushed her backwards, "Now it's your turn." He let off a sexy growl and started to kiss and suck at Fionna's skin. He slowly started to slide off her shirt and unclipped her bra. He slid it off as her large mounds came into view. He used his hand to massage one, and gently kissed and sucked on the nipple.

"Oh oh..M-marshall." Even after his wonderful blow job just hearing her beautiful voice moan his name made him get hard again. He switched his tactics and started to suck on the other breast. She started making cute squeaks and Marshall headed down south. He slipped a hand down her pants and used the other to pull them off oh her body. He grinned, "Nice thong." He gently slid it down to get a good look at her wet flower.

He licked his lips and slipped in a finger. Fionna let off a loud gasp and softly bucked her hips onto his finger. He gently slipped in a second finger and started to move them in a scissor motion trying to stretch her before she takes something much bigger. He added a third and last finger and Fionna's face started to look uncomfortable. She tired to relax to get used to it, and after a while she did. He started to move his fingers in and out earning moans from his beautiful Adventuress. "OH GLOB! MARSHALL! DO THAT AGAIN!"

He grinned. 'I must have hit her G-spot.' He kept thrusting his fingers into that spot. She kept groaning until she started to tense up. Her stomach was clenching and her vagina was throbbing against his fingers. She yelled his name and climaxed all over his fingers. He put them to his lips and took a long lick.

"MM tastes like honey." He leaned up and gave her a long kiss. She was breathing hard. Marshall spread her legs wide and positioned his penis with her wet lips. He looked at her, "Are you sure?"

Fionna gave a soft smile, "Positive. I love you Marshall."

Marshall looked down at her, "I love you too Fionna." He slowly started to push in and Fionna's face started to cringe up, and her eyes filled with tears.

As he was doing this he bent down and placed loving kisses all over her body, "I'm sorry. I promise it will get better."

She nodded, "I trust you." He continued to push in until he hit her hymen. He quickly pushed through and Fionna let off a short scream. Marshall continued to kiss her tears away and waited for the pain to pass. After a while he slowly started to pump in and out. Fionna's pain filled face soon started to fill with pleasure, "Oh Marshall." She moaned quietly.

Marshall sped up his movements and started to grunt in pleasure, "Oh Fionna. You're so tight."

Fionna started to moan louder, "Oh Marsh..ooh ahh.. Mmm go faster, ooh harder." She softly call out commands and Marshall did whatever she wanted when she wanted it.

He gently tweaked her nipples and groaned her name. She let off a few squeaks and started to scream his name. He captured her lips with his own to make her a little quieter. She just moaned against his lips. Marshall shifted their position and made Fionna get on her hands and knees. He started to pound into her even faster and harder.

"Ungh. Mm OH MARSHALL." She yelled his name and he started to tweak both of her breasts. He fondled with them until he felt her walls tighten up around his rod.

He smiled knowing she was close and slowed down his pace to tease her a little bit. She whimpered softly, "S-stop teasing."

He grinned and pulled her upright to make her sit in his lap, he softly growled into her ear, "Who's teasing?" He started to pull her down roughly on his rod making her yell loudly.

He felt his climax approaching and sped up his actions hoping to have him and Fionna cum together. Not long after, Fionna threw her head back and screamed his name while her walls clenched around Marshall's rod and her juices started to squirt out.

The feeling also sent him over the edge and his sticky white fluid streamed out of his cock and into Fionna making her moan loudly. When they both had finished she collapsed into his chest, and soon fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Fionna awoke later that night, and quickly realized she wasn't in the living room anymore. She was back in the room she shared with Cake, inside of her sleeping bag. She slowly sat up and realized a slight soreness in her lower regions. 'So it wasn't a dream.' She thought to laid back down and realized her sleeping bag was even more of a tight fit than normal. She inwardly groaned, 'Not another growth spurt.'

Fionna started to fall asleep again, but her eyes popped open, was Marshall still there? She looked around and didn't see him so she softly called out, "Marshall?" No reply. She was about to call out again before two long arms snaked around her bare waist and started to softly rub her inner thigh. She gasped and turned her head to see Marshall Lee inside her sleeping bag with her.

"Hey babe. You miss me?" He said grinning and kissing her cheek.

She smiled, "Maybe a little."

He playfully frowned, "Only a little?"

Fionna smiled, "Ok more like a whole globbing lot."

He grinned and softly kissed her lips, "That's more like it." Fionna softly pulled away from the kiss and pouted at him. Marshall grinned, "Alright alright I missed you and your beautiful self a whole lot too babe."

She blushed and kissed him, "That's more like it." He chuckled and kissed her back, then softly pulled away and held her in his arms. He stroked her long blonde hair. She smiled and nuzzled into his chest, "I love you Marsh." She muttered.

Marshall stopped playing with her hair and stayed silent. Fionna looked up at him with sad eyes, "You..don't love me back, do you?" She started to pull away from him.

Marshall stopped her and held her close to him, "No Fionna. I do I love you so so much. That's the problem though."

She sighed, "I see no problem with it."

"Because Fi, every year, everyday actually, you keep aging and, I'm never going to change. One day your gonna grow old and be gone from my life. I'm scared Fionna. I don't want to lose you like that."

Fionna couldn't believe what she was hearing, Marshall Lee, was afraid? Of losing her? Before she knew it Marshall was out of her sleeping bag and starting out of the window. Her eyes teared up, "Marshall.."

"Bye Fionna." He said starting to float away. Small hands grabbed on of his large ones and pulled him back.

Fionna hugged him tightly and sobbed, "Don't leave me Marshall. Please don't leave me alone."

He sighed and stroked her back, "Please Fionna it will be easier for both of us if I just leave." She shook her head and held him tighter while tears flowed from her eyes.

"Don't leave me." She thought a moment and looked up at Marshall with pleading eyes, "Bite me."

He pulled her off and looked at her, "What? No."

She nodded and moved her hair, "Just do it, Marsh. And neither of us will ever be alone."

He sighed, "You don't want this life. I promise you. What about Cake?"

Fionna looked over at her sleeping sister, "I...I don't know, but I do know I love you and I don't want you to feel hopeless and alone when I do die, please? Cake will be happy. Her and Lord M. will live happy and die happily together. Please Marshall."

He looked sadly at the troubled teen, "Are you sure you want this?"

Fionna didn't hesitate and moved her long hair again, "I'm positive."

Marshall sighed and slowly bent down to her neck level and breathed on her neck, "You can't change your mind after I do it."

She sighed, "I know Marshall. I want this." He put his lips to her neck and gently kissed it. "I love you Fionna." He opened his fanged mouth and slowly sunk his teeth into Fionna's neck. She was his love, his treasure, his obsession, and his to hold forever.

**Read and Review(:**


End file.
